Star Trek: Babylon
Star Trek: Babylon is Star Trek tv show taking place after the original series of Star Trek. It focuses on a group of Federation officers on a space station, Babylon, who are attempting to keep the peace in a growing, yet unstable Federation. (Mashup of Babylon 5 and Star Trek). Plot Taking place in 2256-2261, the show focuses on the Federation and United Earth station Babylon. It tells about the crew of the station and their adventures and interactions with the other Federation members. Intro/Theme "It is the 23rd century. The Babylon station is the Federation's last, best hope for peace. It is a port of call for all of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, a place where the members of the Federation can work out there differences peacefully. It can be a dangerous place, but it is the last resort for a dying alliance. This is the story of the Babylon Station and it's mission, to create a galaxy where exploration and discovery are the mission of all. ''- Babylon's Commander (Sinclair, later Sheridan) Cast Main Cast * Michael O'Hare as Commander Jeffrey Sinclair (season 1; guest seasons 2-3): The first commander of ''Babylon, later assigned to be the Federation's ambassador to Vulcan. * Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan (seasons 2-5): Sinclair's replacement on Babylon after his reassignment, captain of the White Star Fleet, and a central figure in the Babylon story. * Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander Susan Helga Ivanova (seasons 1-4, guest season 5): Second in command to Babylon. * Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi (seasons 1-5): Babylon's Chief of Station Security. * Mira Furlan as Delenn (seasons 1-5): The Vulcan ambassador to Babylon. Originally born Vulcan, she uses a special artifact at the start of the 2nd season to become a Vulcan-human hybrid. * Richard Biggs as Doctor Stephen Franklin (seasons 1-5): Babylon's chief medical officer. * Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto (seasons 1-5): Diplomatic aide to Ambassador Londo Mollari. * Bill Mumy as Lennier (seasons 1-5): Diplomatic aide to Ambassador Delenn. * Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley (season 5): Babylon's station commander following Ivanova's departure. * Jason Carter as Marcus Cole (seasons 3-4): A Section 32 agent, one of a group of covert agents who fight against the Shadows. * Caitlin Brown (season 1, guest season 5) and Mary Kay Adams (season 2) as Na'Toth: Diplomatic aide to Ambassador G'Kar. * Robert Rusler as Warren Keffer (season 2): Commander of the Starfury Zeta Squadron, one of Babylon's small fighter fleets. * Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan (guest season 2, main seasons 3-5): A sergeant within the Babylon security force. * Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar (seasons 1-5): The ambassador to Babylon. * Peter Jurasik as Londo Mollari (seasons 1-5): The ambassador to Babylon. Recurring Cast * Tim Choate as Zathras, an alien of unknown origins who helps in the Tholian War * Joshua Cox as Lt. David Corwin, operations officers in Babylon's Command and Control center * David L. Crowley as Ofc. Lou Welch, a member of the Babylon security staff * William Forward as Lord Antono Refa, a colleague of Ambassador Mollari who has his own sights set for taking the Emperor. * Robert Foxworth as General William Hague, commanding officer that oversees military operations related to Babylon '' * Denise Gentile as Lise Hampton, a former romantic interest for Michael Garibaldi during his time on the Mars colony * Melissa Gilbert as Anna Sheridan, Captain Sheridan's wife, before she was taken over by the Tholians. * Lenore Kasdorf as a reporter for the Interstellar News (ISN) network * Wortham Krimmer as Centauri Emperor Cartagia * Damian London as Regent Virini, a member of the Centauri court under Emperor Cartagia * Leigh McCloskey as Thomas * Marjorie Monaghan as Number One / Tessa Holloran, the leader of the Mars resistance * Julia Nickson-Soul as Catherine Sakai, a commercial explorer and Commander Sinclair's love interest before he is reassigned * Jim Norton as Ombuds Wellington, a judiciary aboard ''Babylon * John Schuck as Draal (younger), Delenn's teacher and friend from Minbar that becomes part of the Great Machine buried within Epsilon III * Louis Turenne as Brother Theo, the leader of a group of Roman Catholic monks living aboard Babylon. * John Vickery as Neroon, a member of the Vulcan warrior caste that replaced Delenn within the Grey Council following her transformation * Ed Wasser as Morden, a human agent working for the Tholians * Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as William Edgars, a business leader based on the Mars colony Category:Stories Category:Novels in progress Category:Novels